1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a distribution unit for implementing a power circuit section for distributing power to a plurality of electronic units from a vehicle-installed power supply in a vehicle, such as an automobile, and an electric connection box including the distribution unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an electric connection box containing fuses and relay switches built in a power circuit section provided by stacking a plurality of bus bar boards as means for distributing power to each electronic unit from a common vehicle-installed power supply has been known.
By the way, in recent years, a power distributor as a distribution unit having semiconductor switching elements such as FETs in place of or together with the relay switches, interposed between input and output terminals has been developed to accomplish miniaturization of the electric connection box and high-speed switching control. A power distributor having a power circuit section disposed via an insulating layer on the circuit disposition face of a heat radiation member from the viewpoint of radiating heat generated from semiconductor switching elements is also proposed (for example, JP-A-2001-319708, JP-A-2002-165336, and JP-A-11-204700).
The power circuit section of such a power distributor includes a circuit main body section disposed on the circuit face of a heat radiation member and external connection terminals made up of a plurality of specific bus bar ends to electrically connect to a vehicle-installed power supply, various units, etc. The circuit main body section is formed in one piece by a resin sold. On the other hand, the external connection terminals are gathered in a plurality of areas to form a terminal assembly. Such external connection terminals include fuse connection tab terminals, connector pins, etc., for example.